The Things I Say
by SeekMyFred
Summary: As she left the Top Box, Scorpius caught her eye. She smiled even more widely, if that were possible and winked at him.
1. Winks and Wins

The Top Box is absolutely amazing. Scorpius Malfoy couldn't stop grinning throughout the final of the Quidditch World Cup. Well, that was partly also because his best friend, Lily Potter, was responsible for getting England to the final against Bulgaria. Her brother, Albus, was positively shivering with excitement next to him. James was busy telling everyone in the Top Box that England's star Seeker was his little sister, which was pretty pointless seeing as almost everyone there was related to her. She wasn't, however, little anymore. She was nineteen. And she was the best Seeker in all of Europe.

'ENGLAND SCORES! 150-20 TO ENGLAND!' shouted the commentator, Ludo Bagman, who was old, but enthusiastic. Al, James, Scorpius, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose cheered like mad. Hugo was watching through his Omnioculars. Everyone was watching the agile Chasers play with rapt attention. However, a certain Malfoy had his eyes on the English Seeker.

Lily was hovering above all the action and scanning the pitch for any sign of the Snitch. She could not, under any circumstances, let the Bulgarian Seeker, Kalstoff, catch the Snitch. She turned towards Kalstoff and saw that he was staring at her. Of course, he was staring because if she moves towards the Snitch, all he'd have to do was follow, overtake and catch. However, Scorpius did not like his staring one bit. 'Creepy git,' he muttered.

'Eh?' Al said, distractedly. 'Nothing,' he replied. Suddenly, Lily sped towards the east of the stadium, with Kalstoff in pursuit. She slowed down a little, and let him take over. 'What the hell're you doing?' Ron screamed. 'LILY POTTER CATCH THE BLOODY SNITCH! DON'T LET HIM GET IT!' James bellowed. Scorpius wondered what had gotten into her, and was about to yell, when she turned the opposite direction and sped towards a speck of gold. Understanding that her eastward movement had merely been a faux trail, Scorpius began to cheer her on.

But Lily underestimated Kalstoff. As soon as he realized what she had done, he decided to intercept the Snitch by Lily's side. He turned a circle and swooped towards the Snitch. 'NO!' Al yelled, as Kalstoff seemed pretty close to the Snitch. Lily rushed towards the Snitch and stretched out her hand. All she had to do was close her fingers around it, when and massive figure lunged into her. She fell with her broomstick, Kalstoff, on top of her. The Bulgarian Seeker and crashed into Lily in an attempt to make her miss the Snitch. 'FOUL!' bellowed the all the English in the stadium. James was swearing at the top of his voice, along with Teddy and Ron. Scorpius was craning his neck to see if anything had happened to Lily for there was a crowd of Medi-wizards around the two of them.

Hugo began to laugh. Scorpius grabbed his Omnioculars and tried to see. He began to laugh too. The Medi-wizards weren't patching up wounds at all. They were restraining a livid Lily Potter from breaking Kalstoff's neck. 'Atta girl!' Teddy yelled, grinning widely. Ginny was shaking her head, but was grinning to. Oliver Wood, England's coach, ran onto the pitch, gave Lily a 'pep' talk and the game resumed. Kalstoff was grinning proudly. Lily was grinding her teeth. The English Beater, Bertie Andrews, aimed a Bludger straight at Kalstoff's face, but he managed to get out of the way.

The game was becoming extremely dirty indeed. All around, the players were trying to knock each other off their brooms. The Beaters were swinging their bats aimlessly and without care it seemed. Neither of the teams scored. Scorpius could see Lily getting frustrated. Her face was contorted with fury and concentration. Her straight brownish-red hair had been pulled into a long ponytail, but her fringe kept coming in her eye. She just kept swatting it away in an irritated manner. Scorpius couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face. _She looks extremely cute_. Then he mentally slapped himself. Scorpius Malfoy does NOT say "cute".

After what seemed like ages to Lily, she saw the Snitch. Not bothering with diversionary tactics, she sped towards it. She could feel Kalstoff right behind her. He was getting closer…closer…'YES!' Lily had grabbed the Snitch out of the air before Kalstoff could get to it. After about ten seconds of the crowd processing what they saw, the stadium erupted in cheers and groans. The English team pounced on their Seeker the second she touched the ground. 'ENGLAND WINS!' yelled Bagman.

The Top Box was going mental. All around people were hugging each other. Scorpius' jaws ached from smiling. He and Al were hugging each other and jumping up and down. A small part of his brain hoped that Lily would never see that.

'I request the Bulgarians, who played beautifully (the crowd booed), to come up and collect their trophies,' said Bagman, sounding delighted. The Bulgarians entered the Top Box to collect their (the Potter brothers were satisfied to see) rather small trophies. Ron gave Kalstoff an extremely dirty look. James was about to scream at him, but Ginny gave him an even dirtier look, so he restrained from doing so. 'Now I request the English team to come up and collect the World Cup!'

The whole team, all grinning madly, reached the Top Box. Lily gave her family a wide smile before collecting the Cup, she being the captain. As the crowd shrieked and roared, she handed the Cup to one of her teammates. As she left the Top Box, Scorpius caught her eye. She smiled even more widely, if that were possible and winked at him. Scorpius grinned back but his legs felt like jelly.

Oh, how he could not wait for the after party.


	2. Intoxication

**Disclaimer: All characters are created by J.K Rowling. **

****'LILY!' James rushed forward and hugged his sister. They were at one of Lily's teammate's apartments, where the after party was being held. 'I am so proud of you, I can't believe- wait, who is that?' James was looking at someone behind Lily, and Lily, knowing her brother, knew it was a female. She pulled his brown hair. 'What happened to all the pride?' she asked, mock-annoyed.

'Well, you see Lil, wizards have mating needs and all so,' he said, giving her a sly look. 'Git,' she said, amusedly. 'Who is it you're looking-oh!' She turned around and saw Caroline Bower, her teammate's friend. 'If it's Bower you want, go ahead, my brother.'

'How come, Lil?' James asked curiously, 'You never seem to like the girls I date.'

'Yeah, well, this one does not know how to snog, so feel free.'

'And you know that because…?' Scorpius asked, interestedly. She gave him a scathing look. The next second she had the wind knocked out of her as Al rushed into the apartment and hugged her. 'WE WON!' he yelled. 'Yea-aah,' Lily managed to choke out, grinning. Next came Teddy…tall Teddy. He lifted his little sister up in the air and twirled her around. 'Teddy, you prat, put me down!' she screamed, laughing. 'My little Lily won me the Cup!' he said, giving her his lopsided grin as he put her down. Her entire family, and well Scorpius' too, hugged her tightly. 'Uncle Ron, are you crying?' she asked incredulously. 'No, of course not,' he said, a little too quickly causing everyone to laugh.

'Well I'm sure Lily would love being congratulated all night, but I think it's time you lot got a move on, don't you think?' James said to the elders.

'Couldn't have politer, James,' his mother said, shaking her head. 'But,' Harry said, 'we do have to leave. Lots of work to do, Draco. I'll see you kids later.'

'Don't do anything we wouldn't do!' Ron called, as they all left. As soon as they left, James departed to chat a few girls up. Al and Hugo followed suit. Rose left to meet her 'secret' boyfriend, Nathan Grimes. She didn't want to tell Ron about it, afraid of his reaction, but she was 21 for heaven's sake! After giving Lily one last hug, she left. Teddy, too, said he had to go home to his wife, Victoire, Lily's cousin. That left Scorpius and Lily.

'Aren't you going to congratulate me, then?' Lily asked, with a false air of impatience.

'No,' Scorpius said, smirking. 'I'm more interested how you know Bower can't snog a decent one.'

Lily gave him a cocky grin. 'Fantasizing, are we, Malfoy? Anyway, I see no reason to tell you.'

Scorpius moved closer to her. 'How about if I said that I love you? Then you'd have to tell me.'

'First of all,' Lily said, the cocky grin still in place, 'that makes no sense. Second,' She took a step forward so that they were nose to nose. 'I don't go for blondes.' And with that she turned away, smirking happily and making her way to the bar in the apartment. Scorpius stood there for a few seconds, shook his head and then followed her there. That's what they did; they flirted. At first they did it only to annoy Al, but soon it became a habit. It was sort of like they couldn't help it. And Lily, being the sneaky little witch that she was, always left Scorpius wanting more. How he wished that he could feel her lips on his, everytime she came close!

'A Firewhiskey, please,' Lily said to the barman. In an instant a large bottle was in front of her and she smiled, satisfied, as she heard the 'pop' of the bottle opening.

'Merlin, this place is huge!' Scorpius exclaimed. Lily put her nose is the air and took a swig from her bottle. Scorpius smiled, she was cute, there was no other word for it. 'Alright, fine,' he said. 'Congratulations on winning the World Cup, Lil!' She smiled widely and hugged him.

'Now I'll talk to you,' she said, briskly. 'Yeah, I know. There are about 70 of us here and we still aren't cramped.' She looked around, not knowing that the 21 year-old next to her was smitten. She put the bottle to her mouth and emptied most of it. Without further ado, she had emptied half of another.

'Woaaah, there Lil,' Scorpius said, taking the bottle from her hand. 'I think we should keep you sober for this party, don't you?'

'But why? All the fun's in getting drunk and passing out and puking!'

'Of course it is. Now let's just leave this bottle here, and dance.'

'Okay!' she said, enthusiastically. The whiskey hadn't gotten to her yet. There was still about 15 minutes until she completely lost it. Taking her hand, he led her to the hall, where a lot of people were dancing to songs, mainly by the Weird Sisters, an old wizarding band. He began to twirl her around, keeping up with the beat and she was laughing throughout. So obviously, he was too. Suddenly, an extremely slow song started to play, and everyone began to sway on the spot with their partners. That was the thing about wizarding parties, the music changed according to the crowd's mood.

Lily wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. He looked down into her deep blue eyes. She was looking up at him and smiling serenely. _She's probably thinking about food_, he thought, chuckling. 'What?' Lily asked. 'Nothing, absolutely nothing,' he replied. She scowled. She hated not knowing things, especially about him. She leaned her head again his chest as they swayed and Scorpius was pleased to see that she fit perfectly into him. 'Lil?'

'Hm?'

'Let's get married.'

She laughed. 'Sure, Scorp, sure.' He often came up with such ridiculous things, so she was used to it.

'I'm serious.'

'Of course you are. But I have a genuine question for you. What would you say if I told you I was engaged?'

It was Scorpius' turn to laugh. 'I would say congratulations, I suppose.'

'I'm serious, Scor.' She looked him straight in the eye. With a horrible feeling, he realized that she was serious. 'You- what?' he asked, in disbelief. 'You're engaged?' She merely turned away. He suddenly stopped swaying and pulled her into another room. It was, thankfully, empty. He shut the door and said coldly, 'Lily, explain.'

She sat on the bed. She had to admit, his cold voice scared her. 'I wanted to tell you before the match, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Ed, you know him-'

'The git you broke up with at the end of your last year? The one who you told you he was in love with someone else?'

'Yes,' Lily said through gritted teeth. 'He- he asked me to marry him just before the match. I haven't answered him yet. So, I'm not exactly engaged.'

'But you're thinking of saying yes?'

'I don't know. I haven't told Al or James or Ted or anyone. I don't know what they'll say.'

'And what about what I'll say?'

'I'm asking you, aren't I?'

'Fine!' Scorpius said, loudly and angrily. 'Go ahead, marry him. I'm sure you wouldn't care that I'm not at your wedding, though. I don't fancy going to weddings where the bride is someone I'm in love with, thanks! I hope you have a beautiful-' But his sentence was cut off as Lily got up from her bed and kissed him passionately. Shock turned into pleasant surprise which turned into delight. Forgetting that she was an almost-engaged woman, forgetting that her two brothers were right outside, and forgetting that she was heavily intoxicated, he kissed her back. Merlin, did she know how to snog! She was literally snogging him senseless.

His arms were moving up and down her back as she gripped his messy blond hair, deepening the kiss. He felt something wet fall on his cheek. Pulling away, he saw that Lily was crying. 'Lil,' he said softly, cupping her face in his hands, 'what's wrong?' She was avoiding his eyes, but he forced her to look at him.

'I don't know!' she sobbed, walking away from him. 'I don't know what to do! There's Ed and I think I love him and you-'

'What about me?' Scorpius asked icily. _She thinks she loves him?_ He did not want to hear that. Not one bit. 'You just kissed me, Lily. You started it. And now you're telling me in love with someone else? I knew you were a bitch, Lil, but I didn't think you'd be one to me.' He hadn't meant to say that. He regretted it the second it left his lips. Under normal circumstances, Lily would've probably punched him. However, being unstable, tears filled her eyes. Her eyes were filled with hurt. Scorpius wanted to die, right there. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. 'I'm sorry,' he said, softly but desperately. 'I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I'm so sorry.'

'But I am a bitch,' she said through sobs. 'You were right.'

He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. He hoped she would forgive him. Scorpius suddenly felt her hands move to unbutton his shirt. He wanted what she wanted. But she was drunk. She barely knew what she was doing. And for him to comply to her desire would be taking advantage. He held her thin arms in his muscular ones. 'Lily, no,' he said firmly.

Lily was breathing heavily against him. She quickly let go of him and started to back away. Sitting on the bed, she began to cry again. Scorpius sat down too, and again, wrapped his arms around her. 'Don't leave me alone tonight,' she begged. He tightened his grip on her as his guilt doubled.


	3. Confrontations

**Okay, I'm sorry, but this chapter sort of sucks. I've got my exams going on, but in a week, I'll be able to write a remotely decent chapter, at least. Thanks for reading and a huge thank you to all who reviewed. :)**

The next morning, Scorpius awoke to find Lily in his arms, fully clothed, of course. She seemed to be sleeping soundly. It occurred to him that he had confessed his love for her the previous night. 'Damn it!' he groaned, hoping against hope that she would not remember. He got off the bed, carefully so as to not wake Lily, and Apparated home. About six hours later, Lily got up and only because Emily, her teammate who hosted the party, screamed loudly. Stretching, she moved to the hall to see Emily looking around, apparently aghast. 'It's fine,' Lily said sleepily. She waved her wand and the mess that had been bothering her friend, straightened itself out. 'Ah, well,' Emily said. 'Thanks, Lil. Staying for a bit?'

'Nah, I think I'll head home. Get cleaned up.'

'Alright, then. By the way, you seem perfectly normal. How come you didn't get a massive headache today?'

'You know, Em, I guess after a while, your body just gets accustomed to alcohol.' Grinning, she Apparated to her apartment, which was opposite Scorpius'. The grin vanished immediately as she entered her apartment. She had made such a fool of herself the previous night! Scorpius had never seen her cry and she had intended to keep it that way. She didn't remember much. One thing she did remember was that he called her a bitch.

'Okay, so I remember nothing,' she muttered. She entered her bedroom and yelped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. How Emily had not screamed at her appearance, Lily could not understand. The black dress she had been wearing was sticky. Her eyes were swollen and her straight hair was a mess. It was still pin-straight, but a mess. She rushed into the loo and decided that she needed a long bath to mull things over.

After her hour long bath, she dried her hair with her wand. It returned to its original state: choppily cut and straight with a fringe on one side of her face. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a black spaghetti top. It was summer. She wore her favorite blue trainers and made her way to Scorpius' place. She had a plan all worked out in her head.

She knocked on his door. This was very unusual for her. Usually, she'd just barge in. The door opened and Lily was facing a tousle haired Scorpius. 'Hi,' she said, trying to smile.

He looked horrified. 'Erm…yeah, hi.' He just kept staring at her. She raised her eyebrows. 'Oh right, come on in.' She stepped into his neat apartment. She was looking for ways to beat around the bush, but decided to just blurt it out.

'Look, Scor I-'

'I know,' he said, solemnly.

'Eh? You do?'

'Yeah. I realized when I got home today. Last night was-'

'Wait a minute,' Lily commanded. 'What exactly happened last night?'

'Uh- you don't remember?'

'Of course not, you prat, why would I be asking otherwise?'

'Oh, well. Hm. Nothing happened last night,' Scorpius said, sounding relieved.

'I wouldn't say nothing. I remember crying… a lot. And you calling me a bitch.' She couldn't keep the slight accusatory tone out of her voice.

'That's just great. You conveniently forgot the part where I apologized!'

'Hm,' Lily said, cheekily. 'It wouldn't hurt to say it once more now, would it?'

'Absolutely not.' Scorpius turned away from her but could feel her staring. Some of the guilt from the previous night came rushing back. He faced her once more. 'I'm sorry.'

Lily was shocked. 'Wow, I didn't think you actually would, you know. Anyway, I'm trying to get this straight: you called me a bitch because I told you I was engaged to Eddie?'

'Oh Eddie is he, now?' Scorpius asked scornfully.

'Scor-!'

'Fine, yeah I guess.'

'What's your problem with Ed?'

'Well, let's see,' Scorpius started sarcastically. 'He broke up with you two years ago and suddenly shows up and confesses his undying love for you. Plus, you're 19 and getting married is out of the question.'

'Hey, he didn't confess his "undying love" or any of that rubbish,' Lily said, scowling. 'And I can do what I want, when I want, alright?'

'Okay, get married then. I mean, you were the one who thought marriage was a pointless institution, but I guess you've changed.'

Lily threw him a dirty look and flung herself on his couch. 'Oh Merlin,' she moaned. 'I'm a Seeker for Puddlemere United . I have practice from next week. I will not be held down by all this shit. I am not getting married. It's stupid and irrational. I don't even like the git…I think.'

Scorpius grinned widely. 'There's the Lily I know. Now, come on, let's get some lunch. Oh and by the way,' he added seriously, 'you don't like him. You never did.'

'I think I can decide that for myself, thanks,' Lily said, sweetly. 'And lunch? I haven't even had breakfast yet!'

'Lily, did you bother checking the time, love? It's 2 in the afternoon.'

'Oh. Let's go then.' They Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Neither of them had discussed their destination, but it was a sign of how well they knew each other. They were poking fun at the passing Muggles as they made their way inside. 'Aaah,' Lily said, as she sat down on one of the comfortable chairs in the corner. 'I swear, Scor, I'm so hungry, I could eat you.'

Scorpius laughed. 'I can assure you, Lil, that I taste wonderful.'

'Oh, the modesty.' Tom the ancient innkeeper waved at them. Smiling, they placed their order and sat in silence for a while. Suddenly Scorpius sat up very straight. He was glaring intently at the entrance. 'Scor?' Lily asked, waving a hand in front of his face. 'What're you-?'

'Don't look,' he hissed. She was about to turn to see what he was looking at.

'What? Why not?'

'It's your boyfriend.'

'Who?' Lily asked, blankly. 'I don't have a boyfriend…do I? Oh Merlin, Scor, what did I do last night?' Lily had an extremely panicked expression on her face and was frantically running her fingers through her hair.

'For the last time, Lil,' Scorpius said, slightly amused, but mostly grumpy. 'You did absolutely nothing last night, except bawl like a baby.'

'Oh, screw you,' Lily said, scowling. 'Who is it, then?'

'Edmund Wright.' Scorpius maintained a straight face as he said that, but inside, he felt like ripping his body, limb from limb. 'Oh shit!' Lily muttered.

'What's he doing here, anyway?' Scorpius asked, his face contorted with disgust at the new arrival.

'Oh he's planning on buying the place.'

'WHAT?' he asked, aghast.

She gave him another scathing look. 'How the hell would I know what he's doing here, idiot? You asked me a question, I gave you an answer. And do me a favour and shut up, he could've heard you!' Well, Edmund had heard Scorpius. 'Lily?' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lily mouthed a quick 'shit!', which she could do as her back was turned to him. She then turned to face him. 'Hi, Ed, what're you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same,' he said, eyeing Scorpius with dislike. It was safe to say that they weren't the best of mates. Scorpius, along with Al and sometimes James, had given him quite a hard time at Hogwarts.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. 'So you could,' Lily said, with a tight smile, 'but you didn't and I did.'

Ed looked back at her. 'I just thought I'd come here for some lunch. I didn't expect to find you here, cuddled up with…_him_.'

'And what is that supposed to mean? Him?' Scorpius asked, nonchalantly and amusedly. He found it helpful to act superior around him.

'Oh, nothing,' Ed said, shrugging. 'Simply that you happen to be a Death Eater's son, so Merlin alone knows what your intentions with Lily are.'

He had hit a nerve. Not Scorpius', though. It was Lily whose eyes narrowed to slits. Scorpius had gone through this 'Death Eater's son' phase a long time ago. He'd learned to deal with it, and most people who knew him, adored him…including Harry Potter. That alone says a lot.

Lily, on the other hand, got extremely furious whenever anyone mentioned that. Her fists were clenched. Scorpius, who was very aware of her temper, rolled his eyes and said, 'Relax, Lil, for Merlin's sake.' She didn't, but she didn't punch Ed either.

Ed, who considered Scorpius' lack of a reaction as a sign of weakness, gave a short laugh. 'Anyway, Lily, let's have a talk outside, shall we? You've got a few things to answer, remember?' He gave what he assumed was a charming smile.

'Alright,' Lily said, giving him a wide smile. Her fists were still clenched, but he didn't notice that. 'See you in a bit, Scor.'

That was about the time when Scorpius started to panic. He knew that Lily was pissed with Ed. But he also knew that she was very temperamental. If the bloke said the right things to her, she'd change her mind about him in a second. What if she re-entered the Leaky Cauldron as an engaged woman?


	4. Assumptions

**My exams are done. They went horribly, by the way. This chapter's pretty short. Just a sort of filler. Will be updating later today. Thanks for reading. :)**

Scorpius was drumming his fingers on the table, agitated. His mashed potatoes and Butterbeer remained untouched. Abruptly, he stopped as the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened. He let out a grunt of frustration as the woman who entered was not the one he was looking for. He glared at the unknown woman until she was seated a few tables away from him, as though she had caused him the utmost inconvenience.

'Where are you?' he muttered, now shaking his leg nervously. Finally, after what seemed like 20 years, but was actually only ten minutes, she entered. Her lips were pursed and she was walking with her hands behind her back.

'Holy mother of fuck!' she hissed as she sat down again. She was clutching her fist and her face was red.

'What? What happened? What'd he do?' Scorpius asked, anxiously.

'Nothing,' she said, still clutching her fist. 'I just didn't think that punching him would hurt me!'

At this, Scorpius guffawed. Lily glared at him. 'Shut up, Malfoy or you'll be getting one right in your pretty boy face.' This shut him up. Steadily, he said, 'Listen Potter, I do NOT, I repeat, do not have a pretty boy face. Understand?'

'Oh, Scor, you scared me! Please don't be mad at me! Because I care so much!' Lily said, utterly sarcastic. He rolled his eyes. 'So, you punched the git, huh?'

'Yep. Right in the face. And a Bat Bogey Hex. Felt good, too.'

'Aaaah, so it's safe to say, you're single now.'

'What makes you say that?'

Scorpius glanced at her to check if she was joking. She looked genuinely curious. 'Wha- I assumed that since you, well, punched him, you aren't going to marry him…aren't you?' His previously elated insides were deflating with despair.

'That's a stupid thing to assume,' Lily said, conversationally. 'Let's see, for example, if I marry you, it doesn't mean that I'll ever stop insulting you, making fun of your face, calling you fat, laughing at your pathetic Quidditch skills-'

'I have magnificent Quidditch skills, for your information and I am not fat,' Scorpius interrupted, annoyed.

'Doesn't mean I can't annoy you about it,' she countered with a cocky grin. She knew that he was pretty good on the field and she also thought that he was, well, hot, to say the least.

'You infuriate me, Potter,' he said, smiling. 'Anyway, you're marrying him?'

'Of course not, you absolute dumbass.' Merlin, was she a good actor.

'Then why the hell did you say all that before?'

'Scorpius Malfoy, in the many years that you've known me, haven't you gotten it into your think skull that I simply adore annoying you? Or are you just that stupid?'

Scorpius continued to glare at her, but his insides were celebrating again. Unable to contain himself, he allowed himself a huge grin.

'What?' Lily asked, a little self-consciously.

'Nothing,' he said, and gave her a sideways hug. 'I'm just glad you aren't marrying him.'

Lily smiled. 'Honestly, Scor, after what he said, did you think I would?'

'I dunno…no offense, Lil, but you're a bit of a push over. And if he acted all charming and bastard-y, you'd fall for him. Besides, what he said…it shouldn't have mattered to you anyway.'

'Excuse me, I do not fall for people who are "bastard-y",' she said, indignantly. 'And I'm not a push over. And also, of course it should matter to me. You're my best friend. I'm not going to marry some fancy-arse bloke who's hot, if you don't like him.'

'Wait, what? You'll marry only someone that I like?' Scorpius asked, incredulously, a small smile forming on his face.

'Well, duh, you fat idiot. How d'you think I'd feel if my husband, apparently, and my best friend don't get along?' She looked utterly repulsed as she said the word 'husband'.

'Huh,' Scorpius said, impressed. 'Never thought of it like that. And stop calling me fat.'

'Hey, mate, you're fatter than I am so I can call you fat.'

'Compared to you, love, everyone's fat.'

'Then it's one flabby world we live in.'

Scorpius laughed. 'Maybe we should eat, you know. The food's been here a while.'

'Right. Come on, Scor! Why the hell d'you order mashed potatoes? I told you I wanted fried chicken!' Lily wailed.

'Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood for chicken, so it's mashed potatoes,' he said, shrugghing.

'Ugh, fine, whatever,' Lily said and began to eat.

_Push over_, he thought and smiled again. It had been a good day. Lily wasn't getting married and she said that she'd marry someone he liked. Well, he was going to use that against her if that was the last thing he ever did.


	5. Battles

She cares about me, Scorpius thought, elated.

_Yeah, the same way she does Al, James, Teddy and a million other blokes, _said a snide voice in his head.

What's that supposed to mean?

_She cares about you in a brotherly manner, you prick._

If she did, she'd call me her brother, you know, you stupid tosser.

_That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard._

Nah, I think you've heard stupider.

_You're right. Now, get it into your head. Lily has known you practically half her life. Of course she loves you, but maybe not in the same way._

Oh Merlin. You're probably right.

_Exactly. Now I suggest you go and get her, before some other git does._

What? But she loves me like a brother!

_Where the hell did you heard that idiotic piece of information?_

You just said that!

_No, I didn't._

Yeah, you did.

_Oh._

Git.

_But I'm right, you know._

You think I should get her, huh?

_No, I mean she thinks of you as a brother._

'Sod off, stupid prick!' Scorpius yelled. The battle in his head ceased. 'What?' Al asked.

'Just thinking,' Scorpius muttered, distracted.

'So you told yourself to sod off? Brilliant,' Al said, giving him a quizzical look.

'I was sort of fighting…with myself. So yeah I guess I told myself to sod off.'

'What's going on with you, mate? You've been here an hour and have said literally nothing.' Al had invited Scorpius over to his apartment so they could catch up. Sometimes Scorpius thought that they acted just like girls. He'd never admit it even at gunpoint, but he loved the bloke.

'I dunno…just thinking a lot lately.'

'About?'

Scorpius just shrugged. Al took a deep breath and spoke. 'I saw you and Lily going into a room at the party. Did, uh,' Al coughed, 'something happen?'

Scorpius started at a point above Al's head. He thought about lying to him, and then decided that if he was going to do something about it, Al might as well know. 'Uh…define something.'

Al narrowed his eyes. 'Fine. Did you two shag?'

Scorpius was a little taken aback by this, but he'd learnt from his dealings with the Potter children: they were a straightforward lot. 'No, Al we didn't.'

'I don't believe you,' Al replied, firmly. 'In fact, neither does James.'

'James? Why does James know about this?'

'Because he happens to have eyes, you idiot. And I might have told him.'

'Oh, this is just great.' Scorpius and James got along well, but if he ever got wind that someone had invaded his sister's personal space, there was always hell to pay. James Potter was strong. James Potter was also very well versed in the art of hexing and cursing.

_Fuck_, Scorpius thought.

'Did you think that I wouldn't have a problem if you shagged my sister?' Al demanded, angrily.

'Albus, we didn't shag! I told you! We just kissed. That's all.'

'You kissed her?'

'More like she kissed me, yeah.'

'You kissed her,' Al repeated, in a low and menacing tone.

'You seem to be taking my kissing her worse than my shagging her, Al.'

'So you did shag!'

'No. Al, will you please, for at least a second, stop acting stupid? We just kissed. Nothing else. And that's over. We moved on. She doesn't even remember.' Scorpius realized that telling Al that he was in love with Lily wasn't the best idea.

'So you kissed her, and that's it? You're just going to let her go?'

'Yeah.'

'You wanker, how could you do that to her?'

'Wha- oh, shit, no Al! That's not what I meant. Damn it, it's…complicated.'

'So explain,' Al said, imperiously, leaning back on his chair.

'Er…okay. Well, at the party she drank a lot. A lot. And then…' He told Al everything up till what happened that afternoon. He casually slipped in the part about him being in love with Lily, too. After he was done, Al took another deep breath and exploded, 'LILY WAS ENGAGED? WHAT THE HELL! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS-!'

'ALBUS!' Scorpius yelled. 'Calm down! I sort of saw to it that she didn't say yes.' Al looked completely deranged, but nothing compared to what James would look like if he found out. Scorpius slapped his face to calm him down.

'I guess it's fine, then,' Al panted. 'I can't believe that tosser had the balls to ask my sister to marry him. I'm going to kill him.'

'I couldn't believe it either,' Scorpius said, calmly. 'But it's alright. Lily saw to the whole killing part.'

'What d'you mean?'

Scorpius couldn't keep the grin off his face. 'She punched him and then performed her customary Bat Bogey Hex.' Al began to laugh too. They laughed so hard that they didn't hear the faint _pop_ made by an Apparation.

'What're you two laughing about?'

Scorpius and Al jumped out of their skins. They spun around with their wands out. 'Will you two girls relax? It's me,' James said, rolling his eyes at their paranoia.

'How many times have I told you not to Apparate directly into my apartment?' Al demanded.

James shrugged. 'I was hungry and I knew you'd have food, Al. So I popped in. Anyway what the hell was so funny?'

'Er…you know, Al was telling me about his friend's…uh…' Scorpius said, groping for words.

'Privates,' Al said, instantly. The next second he realized how weird that must have sounded and looked mortified as Scorpius gave him a '_what the fuck'_ sort of look.

The pumpkin juice James had been drinking shot out of his mouth. He began laughing so hard that his face turned blue. It took him about ten minutes to calm down, after which he told them that he knew they were lying and that if they didn't tell him the truth, he'd use the Unforgivable Curses on them. Knowing how James kept his promises, Al told him everything.

He didn't look deranged exactly, but James' expression was unfathomable. 'Let me get this straight: that bastard Wright asked Lily to marry him, then insulted you (he gestured to Scorpius) and so she said no. And you're in love with her. And she punched and hexed him.'

'That was what was funny,' Al said, as an attempt to make James laugh. Sadly, it didn't work. James remained impassive as he cast a Patronus. He muttered something to it and it vanished. Scorpius and Al stayed quiet, unable to judge James' mood.

About two quiet minutes later, Lily Apparated into the apartment. This made Al yell, 'Lil, how many times have I told you-!'

'Not to Apparate into your apartment?' Lily asked, in a cavalier manner. 'Eh, I seem to've lost count. Anyway, James, what's up? Why you send your pony to me?'

'It's a stallion!' James growled. 'And now is not the time for you to act smart, Lil. Sit down.' Lily narrowed her eyes at her brother, but obeyed.

'I've just received some news,' James began, steadily. Immediately Lily glared at Scorpius who stood his ground. 'What did you tell him?' she hissed. He did not think that there was anything wrong in what he had done.

'Not him,' Scorpius corrected. 'Them.'


	6. Unthinking

'What made you think that you could keep something like this quiet?' James asked, in a dangerously low voice.

'Listen, James,' Lily said, flaring up. 'This happens to be none of your goddamn business. I don't annoy you about the million girls you've been with, do I?'

'That's different,' James replied, shortly.

'How, exactly?'

'Lily,' Al cut across what James was about to say, 'that's not the point. You told Scor. You didn't tell us. If some dick comes and pesters you, WE'RE THE ONES YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL!' He yelled out the last part, hoping that she'd understand.

'Not that it means that you've got to stop telling me things,' Scorpius added, seriously.

Lily's eyes flashed towards him. 'Oh, I won't bother telling you anyway, Malfoy, don't you worry. And Al, I can take care of myself. In case this wanker didn't tell you, I hexed him and –'

'You punched him, yeah we know,' James said, running his fingers through his hair. 'Look, we know you can take care of yourself. We're just trying to prevent this from happening ever again.'

'You're planning on preventing me from ever having a boyfriend ever again? You're preventing me from getting married?' Lily asked, softly.

'You hate marriage anyway, so it doesn't matter,' Al said.

'DOESN'T MATTER?' Lily screamed, her face turning red. 'Pardon me for wanting a life! I swear if you two-!'

'Oh shut it, Lil,' James yelled, getting angrier by the second. His sister was impossible. 'You've had your life. You've had your fifty boyfriends, and I've kept quiet about it. But now you've got to stop. You're a fucking Seeker. Stop being such a slut for once!'

'James,' Scorpius said, in a tone that indicated that James would not like what came next.

'Usually I don't agree with him, but this time, I do,' Al said, firmly. His older brother lost his temper quite easily, a quality he shared with Lily. Their fights were murderous. As usual, this time, too, James said something stupid, but Al thought he made sense.

'Alright, James,' Lily said, her eyes glinting. 'We'll do it your way.' James and Al looked weary for the first time. In a second, she had whipped out her wand and said, 'Sectum-!'

'Protego!' Scorpius yelled. He cast a Shield Charm between the three siblings. By this time, James and Al had taken out their wands out too. 'Lily are you mental?' Scorpius demanded, still keeping up the shield. She must have been murderous if she'd wanted to use that spell.

'Stay out of this, Scor!' Lily said, through gritted teeth. 'You've fucked up enough!'

'Lily, what is the matter with you?' Al yelled through the shield. James, on the other hand, wasn't done taunting her. 'Oh so this is how it's going to be, eh? I tell you the truth about yourself, you don't like what you hear, so you try to kill me?'

'Truth?' Lily spat. 'James, you barely know me. If you'd taken the time to unglue your face from every whore you meet-!'

'Me?' James yelled back. 'What about you? Hell, you've even had a go at Scor!'

Al had been watching this fight quietly. When James mentioned their 'encounter', he remembered for a second that she didn't know. He glanced at Scorpius, who had gone pale…well, paler than usual.

'WHAT?' Lily yelled, laughing. 'Scor? You think I-?' She stopped abruptly when she glanced at Scorpius' face. Realization dawned on her and her wand arm fell back down, limply. 'What?' she asked, in a small voice, looking directly at Scorpius, who was also lowering his wand.

He cleared his throat. 'Er…yeah, you, uh, did.'

'Oh, that's right!' James said, in mock delight. 'You didn't know about that! Imagine how slutty a person can be if she doesn't even remember!'

That did it. There wand a bang and James had been thrown back. He hit the wall behind him, and his head began to bleed. 'Fuck!' Al yelled. 'Lil, you know he didn't mean that!'

'Better learn to keep his fucking mouth shut then,' Lily said, curtly. And with one last look at her older brother, she Disapparated, not bothering to acknowledge Scorpius' presence.

Al sighed. He wasn't bothered much about his unconscious brother. He had suffered worse injuries at Hogwarts. Plus, Al was a Healer. He kneeled down and muttered an incantation. James' head stopped bleeding at once and the cut stitched itself back. 'Just going to leave him there?' Scorpius asked, quietly.

'Until he regains consciousness, yeah,' Al replied, sitting on his couch. 'Nothing's happened to him.'

They sat in silence. It was as though a war had taken place in Al's living room, and they were in the aftermath. Al didn't know what to do. He knew his sister wouldn't do anything drastic, but he also knew that James might have permanently screwed up his relationship with his Lily…not to mention Lily's relationship with Scorpius.

Scorpius was at a loss for words. He knew that he'd have to face the truth at some point, but he didn't think that it would be that soon. He also didn't think he'd done anything wrong in telling Al. He disagreed with Lily on that point. However, he knew James had taken it too far. _Should I go find her_, he wondered. _Maybe I should wait until she's calmed down a bit. Then tell her the whole truth, except the whole 'being in love' part._

James groaned. He stood up and flung himself on one of Al's comfortable chairs.

'Way to blow things out of proportion, James,' Al said, dully.

'Hey, you said shit too,' James retorted.

'Not as much as you did, actually,' Scorpius said.

'Damn it, James can't you have once decent fight with her, without it ending with you two cursing each other?'

'I didn't do any cursing, you prick. I wouldn't curse my own sister.'

'But you'd call her a slut? Impressive,' Scorpius said.

James glared. 'So, she just left?' Scorpius and Al nodded. 'Not going after her?' he asked Scorpius, a slightly apologetic tone in his voice.

'Going to wait till she cools down a bit,' he replied, calming down a little.

Al and James nodded as though that was a wise thing to do. Suddenly, Al chuckled.

'Merlin, what now?' James asked, exasperatedly.

'I don't see anything remotely funny in this situation,' Scorpius said.

'Oh, well, I do,' Al said, still chuckling.

'Probably because you didn't do anything, as always…and because you're mental,' James said, starting to get annoyed. 'Will you stop giggling like a stupid girl and tell me what you're on about?'

'Oh, nothing,' Al sniggered. 'It's just that mum's called us for dinner tomorrow and she's not going to be happy when she hears about this. So, in simple language: James and Lily are fucked.'

James groaned again.


	7. Judgement

**Another filler. Can't think of what to write. More will be up soon. **

After about an hour, Scorpius stood up and stretched. 'I guess I'm heading to Lily's now.'

'Good luck, mate,' Al said, fervently.

'Yeah, and, er, maybe apologize from me?' James asked, sheepishly.

'I think she'd prefer you doing it yourself, idiot,' Al said. 'Mind you, that's only if she looks you in the face and doesn't hex your balls off.'

James glared at his brother. 'Anyway, Scor,' he said, clearing his throat. 'This love thing…'

'Oh,' Scorpius said, uncomfortably. Discussing that with Lily's brothers wasn't exactly what he had planned on doing. 'What about that?'

'Well, you're serious about it, aren't you?' James asked, sternly. 'Good,' he said, as Scorpius nodded. 'It's weird, but I don't have much of a problem with you dating her. But if you do anything…even the tiniest of things…to hurt her, I will hunt you down and make sure you die painfully at my hands. Understand?'

Scorpius was smiling slightly. James' threats, though terrifying when implemented, were amusing in words. 'Sure, James.'

'I don't have anything to add, I guess,' Al said, shrugging. 'Except maybe, keep that tosser Wright away from her. I mean, we will too, but you live next door, so.'

'Right,' Scorpius replied, grinning. 'I'll see you later, then.' And with that, he Disapparated. He hesitated for a full three minutes before knocking on Lily's door. There was no reply, so he opened the door and walked in.

He found Lily sitting cross-legged on her couch and staring at a point on the wall opposite her, as though willing for it to burst into flames. She was clutching a bottle of Firewhiskey in her hands. Scorpius inwardly groaned: he didn't want to deal with a drunken Lily again. Thankfully, Lily hadn't even opened the bottle; she was merely holding it as a life source.

'Hi,' she said, still staring at the wall.

'Hi,' he replied, sitting next to her. 'The wall isn't going to fall off, you know.'

'What did I do?'

'Sorry?'

'That night, at the party…what'd I do?'

'Well, you told me you were engaged…and then, you kissed me.'

'I just kissed you?'

'Yeah.'

'Without any reason whatsoever? That doesn't seem like me.'

'Believe me, Lil, when you're drunk, you don't seem like you at all.'

Lily was frowning. 'Huh. Why the hell didn't you tell me before?'

'Er…well, honestly,' Scorpius said. 'I wanted to forget about it.'

'Oh, please! If you'd wanted to forget, you wouldn't've blabbed to Al!'

'That was a mistake. Look, Lil, I don't want anything to ruin this, alright?'

'Yeah, but if I do something that stupid, you've got to tell me, before James does!'

'Alright, fine. I'm sorry. Anyway, what're your plans for James, may I ask?' Scorpius said, amusedly. He was relieved that Lily didn't react the way he thought she would.

'Was I any good?'

'What?'

'Am I a good kisser?'

'Lil-'

'Answer the question, you wanker,' she said, playfully.

'Fine. You were okay.'

'Okay? I was okay?'

'Well, yeah,' he said, stopping himself from smiling at the outraged expression on her face.

'You suck,' she said, and threw a pillow at him.

'It's going to take more than a pillow to convince me you're a good kisser,' he said, laughing.

'Oh ha ha.'

'By the way, you've got to go to dinner at your parents' tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I know,' she said, an evil grin forming on her face.

'Should I be scared?' he asked, in mock fright.

'No,' she replied, her eyes glinting. 'But James should.'


	8. Forgiving

'Lily! I haven't seen you in ages!' Teddy yelled, as she walked into her parents' house.

'It's been a week, Ted,' she said, smiling. 'And hi.'

Teddy smiled back. 'So, Al's been telling me about your entertaining life…'

Lily's head snapped up to Teddy's face as they made their way to the hall. He was smiling slightly. 'What did that git tell you?'

'Which git?' Al asked, from his position on the couch.

'You, actually,' Ted laughed.

'What the hell did you tell Ted?' Lily demanded.

'Nothing! I've been reading! Teddy's just pulling your leg, Lil!'

Teddy laughed outright. 'So there has been something going on, eh? Planning on telling your favourite brother?'

'No,' Lily said, stubbornly. 'You'll have the same reaction.'

'As who?'

'Whom,' she corrected. 'And as that dick James and Al.'

'Wow, I didn't fall into the dick category,' Al said, impressed.

'Yeah, well, you never take a stand anyway. You're just a puny-arse prat,' Lily said, smirking.

'Oh, shut it,' Al said, but smiled all the same.

'Lil,' Teddy interrupted. 'I promise I won't have the same reaction, okay? Now can you tell me?'

'You don't even know what our reaction was!' Al exclaimed.

'Ugh. Fine, what was it?'

'Er…well, we- I mean, James- might have called her a slut.' Lily simply rolled her eyes.

'WHAT? YOU CALLED YOUR OWN-!'

'Shh!' Al hissed. 'Keep it down, we don't want Mum and Dad to hear!'

Teddy was fuming. 'I'm going to have a talk with you two after dinner. Now, Lil, tell me.'

Annoyed, Lily said, 'Fine, I got engaged, apparently got drunk and kissed Scor, then broke off my engagement and got called a slut. That's what happened.'

Teddy frowned. Al sighed and began telling him the entire story. In the end, Ted said, 'You were engaged?'

'Not really, but yeah,' Lily replied.

'You could've told me.'

'I could've also invented the Wolfsbane Potion, but I didn't, did I?'

Teddy narrowed his eyes. 'Anyway, that's beside the point. You're nineteen.'

'I know that, strangely enough, Ted,' Lily retorted.

Teddy sighed. 'You're impossible. But it's not like anything can be done now, is there? It's over. Don't ever hang with such twats ever again, alright? Now, about this kissing thing…'

'I was drunk,' she said, flatly. 'Yes, it was wrong and shit, but I'm not underage, so it's okay.'

'Actually, I wasn't going tell you that it was wrong or anything. I simply wanted to ask if you and Scor are…you know…' He cleared his throat. Teddy was a bloke. He had a hard time talking to his sister about the guy she's dating.

'Merlin, no! We aren't together.'

'Why not?' Teddy asked, curiously. Al leaned in; he needed to hear this.

'Wha- because I don't like him and he's Scor! I mean, he's my best friend-!'

'So?' Al asked, raising an eyebrow.

'So,' Lily started, as though talking to someone extremely dim. 'I can't go out with him. It'll ruin everything!'

'Only if it ended,' another voice said. It was James. Apparently, he'd been listening to the whole conversation from the passageway. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. 'And what makes you think it won't?'

'Maybe the fact that you guys are…well, perfect for each other,' James replied, confidently sitting next to his sister.

Al was looking nervous, and Teddy, uncertain. Lily glared. 'Is this your way of getting back into my good books or something?'

'No, this is my way of saying sorry.'

'Same thing,' Al and Teddy muttered, at the same time. They looked up and grinned at each other.

'You realize you could just say that you're sorry?' Lily pointed out, coldly.

James pursed his lips. 'Fine,' he said, after an internal struggle. 'Lily, I'm sor-so-sorr-sorry!' He finally managed to blurt it out. His hesitation made Lily laugh out loud. She'd already forgiven him the previous day. She knew that he hadn't meant it, but she needed her fun, too.

'Thanks, Jamsie,' Lily chortled. James looked annoyed by the pet name, but smiled. He hugged his little sister as she laughed. 'Dick,' she muttered, playfully, as they broke apart.

'Well, wasn't that sweet,' Teddy said, blandly. 'Now back to the issue at hand.'

Lily groaned. 'Oh c'mon, we've been bitching like old ladies all this while. Do we have to address this now? I smell food.'

That was enough to make all their resolves crumble. They made a mad dash to the dining room, where Ginny was setting a large jug of mead on the table.

'I knew the kids'd come running,' she said, laughing. 'Hi, Lil.'

'Hey, Mum,' Lily said, and hugged her mother.

Harry Potter came out of the kitchen holding a large steaming pot. He grinned around at them all as he set it down. They took their seats and began joking around.

'Dad's looking awfully happy,' Lily noticed.

'Poisoned the food, Harry, eh?' Teddy asked, grinning.

'Do you think I would poison my own children?' Harry asked, amused.

'Hey, Dad, you've seen some creepy shit in your life, Merlin knows what you'll do,' Lily said, smirking. Ginny laughed and said, 'Harry's pretty pleased with his turkey.'

'Dad cooked?' Al asked, aghast. James, Lily, Al and Teddy exchanged grimaces of horror.

'Of course I did,' Harry said, cheerfully. 'Tuck in!'

**So, what do you think? I'm having trouble deciding whether I should get this story over with in a few more chapters or make it a little longer. Help? And thanks for reading. :)**


	9. Dawning

After a cautious dinner, Teddy, Lily, James and Al made their way to the hall again. 'Not bad, Dad,' James said, appreciatively. 'You can cook a wicked turkey.'

'Yeah, well, I tried,' Harry said, trying not to look too pleased with himself. 'But it was pretty disheartening to see you kids make such horrid faces and eat, you know!' They laughed. The Potter kids took their turns hugging their mum and dad. Ginny refused to let go of Al.

'Argh! Mum! Squishing!' Al choked out. Ginny sighed and let go. 'Can't you all stay a little longer?'

'Work, Mumsy,' James said.

'Same,' Al said. And Ted said, 'I've got a wife.'

Lily didn't realize that she was the only one who hadn't spoken. 'Er…yeah, you know…I have that thing…'

'What thing?' Harry and Ginny asked at the same time, raising their eyebrows.

'The thing I call my life,' Lily said, grinning. Her parents rolled their eyes and smiled. Sighing again, Ginny said, 'I don't like that all my kids live separately. It's like a broken family.'

'Aw, c'mon, Mum, look on the bright side!' Al said.

'Which is what, dear?'

'Well,' Lily said, shrugging. 'Your house'll remain intact.'

'We can't live under one roof without spontaneously combusting, see,' James explained.

They laughed, and said goodbye. 'I have a feeling something's going to happen tonight,' James whispered in Lily's ear. She looked at him curiously, but he merely shot her a wide smile and Disapparated. The other three 'kids', too, Disapparated. Lily, instead of Apparating home, went to Scorpius' front door and entered his apartment.

'Scor?' she said, as she settled herself on his couch.

'Yeah?' came his voice. He emerged from his room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Lily had to admit it, he was hot. Very hot.

'Distracted, darling?' Scorpius asked, smirking.

'By your body?' Lily scoffed. 'You wish, Scor.'

'Excuse me?' Scorpius asked, mock-offended. 'Are you saying that I don't have a good body?'

'Well,' she said, shrugging, 'I've seen better.' She laughed at the look of outrage that crossed his face. 'Only joking, love, relax.'

Scorpius looked satisfied. His shirtless self joined her on the couch. 'So, did James leave the Potter home unharmed?'

'Yep,' she replied, briskly.

'What happened to your plan?'

'Never had one.'

'You said you did!'

'I made you think I did.'

Looking annoyed, he said, 'So what happened?'

'Nothing much, really. He apologized. Dad cooked. It was surprisingly nice. And I came home.'

'You came to _my_ home.'

'Right, whatever.'

Scorpius smiled widely. 'What brings you here, anyway?'

'I wanted to see the shirtless wonder, of course,' Lily said, grinning.

'Oh, of course!' Scorpius gushed. Rolling his eyes, he said, 'No, really, Lil.'

Lily frowned. 'I don't know. Felt like coming, I guess. Haven't seen you in a while.'

'You saw me yesterday. You saw me in the morning today too, in fact,' he pointed out. There had to be a reason why she'd just think of going to his place. He thought, or hoped, rather, that she felt the same way about him as he did her.

'What's your point?' Lily asked, annoyed at being proven wrong.

'My point is that I think you have some…well,' Scorpius thought of the right words. 'Unresolved feelings.'

'Eh?'

'What?'

'Unresolved feelings?' she asked, laughing. 'Towards whom?'

'Me.'

She stopped laughing abruptly. 'What shit, of course not.' Scorpius looked away. Lily wrung her hands together. Did she have unresolved feelings for Scorpius? It's true that she unconsciously went to his apartment instead of hers. She also loved spending time with him. He made her feel as though she was the only person around. He showered her with attention and affection. But what if he didn't love her? _Nonsense_, her conscience said, _if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have talked about those feelings_. Deciding to follow her instinct as she had done her entire life, she said, 'Do you have some, you know, unresolved feelings?'

'Towards you?' he asked, steadily.

'Yeah.'

_I'm going to tell her_, he thought. And for once, his snide conscience agreed. Her looked her straight in the eyes- blue to gray- and said, 'Yes.'

Lily was taken aback, to say the least. 'You- you do?' She hadn't expected him to have any feelings. Moreover, she hadn't expected him to admit it to her like that.

'I do. In fact, I've had them for a very long time. And I think it's about time I did something about it.'

Lily's mouth was slightly open. Her eyes showed nothing but pure shock. He held her shocked face in his hands and kissed her softly. Her eyes automatically shut and she felt nothing but happiness. This was how it was supposed to be. This felt right to her. She was in love with him. Why had she not realized it before?

As Lily was figuratively kicking herself for that, Scorpius was elated. Their first kiss, though passionate, hadn't felt as good. This time they were both sober. This time he knew for sure that she felt the same. _Loving her all this while finally paid off, huh?_ the voice in his head said, snickering. He couldn't help his joy.

They finally broke apart. Lily took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to her mind, 'Guess that's the second time we've done that.'

Scorpius grinned. He, too, said the first thing that popped into his mind. 'I love you, Lil.'

She looked up into his eyes. Suddenly, Scorpius' insides felt as though they had been crushed. He thought he had seen regret in Lily's eyes. Maybe she didn't feel the same.

His insides returned to normal, however, as soon as he saw a smile spreading on her face. She was glowing. 'Love you, too, Scor.' She kissed him again.

'Huh,' he said, thinking. 'I could've done this a long time ago.'

'Meaning?'

'Well, I've sort of been in love with you for years now.'

'What?' Lily asked, sounding angry. 'You mean you could've grown the balls to ask me out like years ago and you could've saved me from all this engagement shit? You stupid bitch!'

'Hey, don't go around insulting your new boyfriend!' Scorpius said, playfully. He had to laugh at her expression. She was enraged. Outraged. And well, pissed off, too. Sniggering, he said, 'Alright, I'm sorry, Lil. I was just a-'

'Pussy?' she asked.

'You could say that.'

'I did say that.'

'Hm. So am I forgiven?'

'Not yet,' Lily said, smiling sneakily. She pulled him towards her and they kissed. In fact, that's what they did through the night. Well, it may have developed into something else, but we probably shouldn't elaborate on that. It's private, see.

Finally, Scorpius and Lily were together. _She was right_, Scorpius mused as he kissed her forehead, _it did take me a long time to grow the balls to ask her out_.

'Hm,' Lily said, breathing deeply on the bed and moving away from Scorpius.

'What?' he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

'I think James possesses the Inner Eye.'

**Was it a little too abrupt? **

**Thanks for reading! :) The last chapter will probably be up today too. **


	10. Just Right

Scorpius and Lily had been together for two months now. Lily practically stayed at Scorpius' apartment. She was, however, very busy with her training. He was alone waiting for his girlfriend quite impatiently that night.

His head snapped up immediately as he heard her walk through the door. She looked gorgeous to Scorpius. Her hair was left loose and she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that fit her pretty well. She was extremely grumpy though.

'Hey,' Scorpius said, smiling.

'Yeah, yeah, hi,' she said, irritably. She collapsed on the couch and curled into Scorpius, who wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her firmly and just held her for a while. 'Rough practice, huh?' he asked, finally.

Lily groaned. 'It was awful. Wood is bloody mental! I get that he wants to crush the Tornadoes! I do too! But if he's planning on ending all his players' lives before the tournament, I don't really think he'll be able to do that!'

Scorpius smiled. He decided to just listen for a while. She continued ranting, 'To top it all, he wanted me to ride a different broomstick today! Said my Lightning Streak was "slow"! It is NOT slow! He's the one who's bloody slow! That other fucking broom was shit! I hate riding it! I want mine!'

'Well,' Scorpius said, cheekily. 'You could always ride mine.'

Lily glared at him. After a few seconds, however, she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her. He always managed to cheer her up. Scorpius, too, laughed and said, 'Maybe we should get you some dinner, yeah? How about fried chicken?'

'Did I ever tell you how much I love you?' Lily said, smiling.

'You did. But I never get tired of hearing it, love.' He kissed her again. As Lily repositioned herself on the couch, Scorpius brought her a large plate of fried chicken, with mashed potatoes.

'What is with you and mashed potatoes, Scor?' Lily asked, exasperatedly.

Scorpius shrugged. 'They're soft.' He sat next to her again as she began to devour her chicken, occasionally feeding him some.

'So,' he said, grinning through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. 'You never did tell me how you know Caroline Bower's rubbish at snogging.'

**Well, I managed to finish the story. Pretty proud of myself. :P**

**A huge thank you to all the reviewers: bets2010, speedsONEandONLY, Bucky5, Eliza Jane Kelley and Cassia4u! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! :)**


End file.
